The Loneliest Day of His Life
by SlytherinPrincess16
Summary: Draco visits the gravesite of someone he secretly loved and now will never know. He says goodbye to her. Song is: Lonely Day by System of a down. OneShot, songfic.


The loneliest day of his life. _Such a lonely day, and it's mine_

_The loneliest day of my life._

Draco Malfoy stood waiting. Hidden by a large oak tree. He watched as the large group of mourners started to break apart and apperate back to wherever they had come from. Finally there were only four people left. Two adult muggles and two young wizards. The muggle woman whispered something to her husband who nodded and hugged his wife close. Then they too started to walk back towards their car. This left only the two wizards. One with flaming red hair and long, gangly limbs, the other with jet black hair and the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. They stood staring at something that Draco couldn't get a good view at form his hiding spot for several more minutes and then in unison they tuned around and apperated away. Draco moved out form behind the tree. The high afternoon sun beaming down on him, making his white blond hair glisten. He strolled down the dirt path making his way to the exact spot the mourners had been moments before. A sad, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach becoming ever more present as he neared his destination. Her gravesite. Her tombstone. He raised his arm and wiped away the salty tears that were threatening is spill out of his steely grey eyes with the sleeve of long robe. He had to stay strong. Not just for her, but also for himself because he knew if he shed one single tear now he would never be able to stop. He couldn't stand the darkness that had engulfed his soul today.

_Such a lonely day should be banned._

_It's a day that I can't stand._

_The loneliest day of my life._

He stood there staring at it. Refusing to believe it. She was not dead. She couldn't be. It was him who deserved it. Him who felt like he had nothing to live for. Not her. Not when she had everything to live for. Yet here he was, standing in front of her marble tombstone. It was true. She was dead, buried, gone forever. If she wasn't how could this day exist?

_Such a lonely day, shouldn't exist._

_It's a day that I won't miss._

_Such a lonely day, and it's mine._

_The loneliest day of my life._

It shouldn't exsit. Today shouldn't have ever happened. Her funeral shouldn't have ever happened. He had loved her in secret, admired her from afar, and shattered into a million pieces when he heard about her death. It seemed like yesterday that he had admitted to himself that he loved her. He had never told her or let anyone else know. It was his little secret. She was his little secret. He had always admired her for standing up for what she believed in and to not letting anyone else tell her how to live her life. Like he had. It was her strong-headed nature that he loved most about her. Now he felt like his soul had been ripped into shreds. He had always known that they would never be together. They couldn't be. He fought for evil. She fought for good. That's how she had died. Fighting and not giving in. The dark lord had tortured her to death. The curiatous curse had been her end. She had screamed until no breath escaped her lips.

_And if you go, I want to go with you._

_And if you die, I want to die with you._

_Take your hand and walk away._

_The loneliest day of my life_.

Slowly Draco bent down so he was level with the tombstone. He reached out a pale hand and ran his long fingers across the writing. Here Lies Hermione Jane Granger. Beloved Daughter and Friend.

Doing this somehow finalised it. She was dead. Never coming back. He was never going to get the chance to tell her how he felt. Tears welled up in his grey eyes and ran down his pale cheeks, landing on the cold stone. He reached into the pocket of his bottle green cloak and extracted a single, long stemmed red rose. He carefully placed it on top of the tombstone. "I love you Hermione. I always have and I always will. I wish I could have confessed to you my feelings when you were alive, but I'm not as brave as you and I won't pretend that I am. You were a brilliant witch and I hate how I used to call you mudblood. When I used to see you with Potter and Weasley, laughing and smiling, I'll admit that I was jealous. I longed for that smile to be directed at me but I knew it was just a lost dream. You hated me, but know this, I didn't hate you. The thought of you would fill the loneliness that I constantly felt. I'm lonely without you. This is the loneliest day of my life." He whispered. Then he leaned forward until his lips brushed the cold stone. He stood up and, taking a last glance at the tombstone, started back up the dirt path towards the iron cemetery gate. He hoped with every fibre of his being that the Dark Lord would pay for all the suffering he had made. For the incredible anguish he had put his Hermione through. No matter what, he would never forget the beautiful witch that had unknowingly stolen his heart and given it back in a million pieces. He would go home and wake up tomorrow feeling as empty and broken as he did today. As he would every day. But he was glad, because even though she had gone in spirit, she would live on forever deep inside his heart, nothing would ever change that. It was the only thought that made his survival beribal to him. He would make a large donation to St. Mungo's Hospital and make sure that they put up a large plaque

with her name engraved on it so one would ever forget Hermione Granger.

_Such a lonely day, and it's mine._

_It's a day that I'm glad I survived._

FIN


End file.
